Now That You Mention It
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: A Series of Random Conversations between characters. Some drabbles, some with a bit more. Will include all genres and ships. Except slash. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: New series of random conversations. Can stem from an episode quote to a random every day moment. Sometimes a drabble; sometimes a bit more. Suggestions are welcome. Plan on a mix of all genres, ships etc. Enjoy.

--

"I can't lose another daughter Duck…I can't…" Gibbs let his head fall into his hands and resisted the sadness rising up inside him.

"We must face that possibility Jethro. Abigail may not make it."

"Don't say that. She will."

"And if she doesn't?"

He slowly shook his head. "I won't make it. Not this time."

"You made it before."

"I won't take another trip through hell. I promised myself I'd die before I suffered pain like that again."

"You are not alone now. You were then."

"I'm always alone. And if she dies…God help me." He quietly wept into his hands and felt a reassuring hand fall on his shoulder. "I can't…I just can't…"

Ducky stood by silent as he witnessed a sight he never thought his friend could show. And for one of the first times in his life; he was speechless.

"I wont make it this time…" his mind flashed to the pistol that stared back at him almost a decade before. "I won't make it…"


	2. Chapter 2

"And when did I become an expert on pickles?" McGee looked over at him a bit annoyed.

Tony shrugged. "You seem like the kind of guy that would know that sort of thing."

"Yeah? Well I'm not Tony."

Ziva then chimed in. "What is the big deal anyway?"

"She loves pickles. And I was thinking of making a special dish for dinner. It'll show her I was listening when she talked…chicks dig that stuff…"

"Oh my gosh." Ziva rolled her eyes and continued with what she was doing.

"Come on guys…there's dill, sweet, bread and butter pickles…"

"Here's an idea. Why don't you ask her what her favorite is?" Tim offered in an attempt to shut him up.

"Wont work."

"Why not?"

"It'll ruin the surprise."

"The surprise of a pickled dish?" Tim tried to stifle his laugh. "Tony you're trying to hard."

"Yeah well at least I have a date to try something on McLoser."

"Oh I'm the loser? You don't see me fretting about pickles now do ya?"

Tony met his counter with a counter of his own. "Two words…Elf Lord."

McGee stood up. "You implying something?"

Tony stood up as well. "Maybe I am."

Ziva had to smile at the interaction; although Gibbs didn't find it very funny.

"What the hell is going on?" He stood between their desks as he walked in and watched them sit down quickly.

"Nothing." Tony responded first, but watched as McGee pointed at him.

"He was making fun of me again boss."

Tony stuck his tongue out. "Tattle tale."

Within seconds Tony received a not so friendly head slap. "Now, listen up both of you…"

"Yes boss?"

He stared at both of them intently. "Shut up."

They both nodded in agreement. "Shutting up."

McGee resisted the urge to say 'he started it,' and continued with his work.

As the day came to a close, Ziva dropped off a sweet pickle recipe on Tony's desk. "While you two were bickering, I was able to do something useful…it should compliment your pasta nicely."

"How do you know I'll be making pasta?"

She had to smile before turning to leave. "That's what you always make on your first dates…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we talking about this?" Tony lifted the binoculars to his eyes and set them down seconds later.

"To kill time." Ziva added as she peered around a bit at their surroundings.

"I don't want to kill time. It's my friend."

Ziva was shocked, she'd finally found a topic that shut Tony up. "Come on, what of it?"

Tony continued to gaze out the window until Ziva's hand pulled his face back towards her. "You are scared."

He moved her hand aside. "Not a chance."

"Then talk about it."

"Why?"

"I cannot get you to shut up half the time; now all of a sudden you are quiet as a rat."

"Mouse."

"Whatever. Admit it, it scares you."

Tony threw his hands up. "Look, just cuz I don't want to talk about what will happen if Gibbs dies, doesn't mean I'm scared."

"Oh but it does."

"Fine." He caved. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you think will happen?"

"Life will go on. Sure, it'll suck really bad. But life will go on. There you happy?"

She stared at him for a few moments before sitting back in her seat. "Interesting..."

"What?"

"You really are scared."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kids?"

"Kids McGee." Abby spouted as the two reviewed some surveillance videos. "You know, mom and dad get together because they're in love and…"

"I know how it happens Abby."

"Well then?"

"Well what?"

"You want to have any little McGee's running around someday?"

He shrugged. "Guess I never really thought about it."

"You're kidding right?"

"No…I mean statistically it's something women think about more."

"Ha. Well, I for one think men think about it a lot more."

He picked up on her tone. "Sure, men usually have higher sex drives, but that doesn't necessarily equate into father hood aspirations."

"So your answer is no."

"I didn't say that. Just said I haven't really thought about it."

"Okay, so when you did…what'd you think?"

He hit a few keys on the computer. "You're really pressing this aren't you?"

"Don't change the subject."

He sighed. "Okay, yeah, I've envisioned having kids one day. Maybe two or three."

"Boy or girl?"

"Both."

"Names?"

"I don't know." He unconsciously scratched his head. "Haven't thought that far ahead."

"Okay." She turned back to the screen with a new focus and Tim couldn't resist.

"What, that's it? No more prodding?"

She shook her head. "I got all the information I wanted."

"For what?"

She smiled and squeezed his cheeks playfully. "For my peace of mind Timmy…for my peace of mind."


	5. Chapter 5

"Be honest McGee, were you picked on at school?"

"I'm not in the mood Tony."

"No Really, I mean were you always the last one picked for the team? The kid no one wanted to sit by? The teachers pet?"

"Tony, I said, I'm not in the mood."

He tossed over a wad of paper and it collided with Tim's head seconds later. "Sorry Probie, I was aiming for the trash."

"Oh really?" He reached for the wad of paper and wound up to return the favor; then watched in horror as it came in contact with Gibbs forehead as he entered the bull pen. "Oh Man." He took a breath."Gee boss, I'm sorry I…you see Tony was…and then I…ah boy."

Gibbs slowly picked up the wad of paper and without a word went behind his desk. McGee then slowly sat down and peered over at a shocked Tony. "Thanks a lot."

"You_ were_ the last kid picked for the team weren't ya?" Tony stifled a laugh but was quickly silenced as the familiar wad of paper hit him square in the nose. "Nice aim boss."

"Keep picking on McGee and next time it'll be my fist."


	6. Chapter 6

"I was wondering if…I don't know you could maybe…you know cuz… well I'm kinda…"

"PROBIE!" Tony reached out for his shoulders. "Talk much?"

"Never mind, I'll ask Kate."

"Whoa, come on man. We're buds. Whatever you need, I can help you with. I'm serious."

Tim was suspicious but was in dire need of some advice. "Promise you'll be serious?"

"Scouts honor."

"You weren't a boy scout."

"You get the idea…now come on, out with it…" Tony sat down on the edge of his desk and waited impatiently.

"Okay…so the other night Abby and I went out."

"Like on a date?" He stifled a laugh.

"You know what, never mind."

"Okay, okay. Serious. Sorry."

Tim leaned back in his chair and glared at him for a few seconds. "So, we went out and everything was perfect. She…was perfect. Then three days pass, and I haven't heard a peep…"

"Not a peep?"

"Not a peep." Tim repeated and started to get antsy. "I mean, now I'm being transferred here full time and well, I'm nervous about how we're gonna work together."

Tony reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Probie, probie, probie…this is Abby Scuito. She is sensitive; kind; and the sweetest woman I know…And I know a lot of women. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Now your best bet is to go down there and talk to her. And don't mention anything about waiting for her call; she'll think you're trying too hard. Just kinda make small talk. As if nothing has changed."

"But something did change."

"Have you been listening? Believe me, chicks like playing hard to get. Let her know you haven't bailed out and are still willing to chase her. It'll either work like a charm; or you'll get a Caf Pow dumped on your head. Either way, I'm done here." Tony dusted of his hands and paced over to his desk in accomplishment; then watched as McGee got up and headed towards the elevator.

"Where's he going?" Kate asked as she slipped her side arm into her desk drawer.

"To take a shower..." He sat back and smiled. "In Caf Pow."

Almost ten minute later, Tim re-entered the bull pen; but much to Tony's disappointment was completely dry. He approached McGee's desk immediately. "Probie, what happened? My advice work?"

Tim leaned back and grinned big. "Yeah, I did the exact opposite of everything you said. Worked like a charm. We're going out again tonight."

Tony shrugged a bit confused. "You did what?"

"I told her the truth. Said I thought things were going really well and didn't understand why she hadn't called. She explained why and that was that."

"But that's now what I said."

"Exactly." Tim agreed and turned towards his computer.

Tony flailed his hands around. "So let me get this straight. You ask for my advice, then completely do the opposite?"

"Pretty much."

Tony nodded. "I see, well that'll be the last time you tap into the Anthony DiNozzo fountain of knowledge." He pointed to his forehead and retreated back to his desk.

It was then Kate couldn't resist. "Don't feel bad Tony; I'll still ask for your advice."

"Thanks Kate."

"Like I have this co-worker who constantly violates my privacy; makes sexually inappropriate comments and has an ago the size of a grapefruit; what do you think I should do?"

Tony got the hint but let a sly grin make its way on his face. "Date him."


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you think he handled it?" Tony asked while he pretended to enjoy the tea he was sipping.

Ducky was silent for a few seconds. "People are very resilient. I'd imagine he got through it one day at a time. Like anyone else."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why do you ask Anthony?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking about how he was after Kate…but losing your family. I mean who comes back from that?"

"Maybe one never does."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps the Gibbs we know now; is only a mirage of the man he once was. We'll never know."

"And you're okay with that?"

Ducky nodded and poured himself some more tea. "I am Tony…" He reached out and patted his shoulder. "And you should be too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ever think you're the only single person on earth?" Abby blurted out in the middle of processing evidence.

McGee looked up, not expecting the question. Sure, Abby was random, he loved that about her; but relationships were never a comfortable topic for him. "Uh, sometimes I guess…"

"I mean people say there's a true love for every person out there, but there are billions of people in the world…what are the odds of you actually finding that person? That is if, the people who say that are right. I mean who are these people who say these things anyway?"

Tim was taken off guard once again. "Um, I don't think it's any particular group…I think they're just old adages…passed on through the years you know?"

"No I don't know McGee! And I don't want to know!" She tried not to shout; in fear of scaring her friend; and took a breath. "I just think it's silly to hope that one person is just gonna drop into your life when you're not looking…"

"I don't think it's silly. Don't you believe in fate?"

"I used to."

Tim noticed a flash of sadness in her eyes. "You okay?"

She took hold of some evidence and moved back to her computer. "Fine."

"I've been told I'm a great listener." McGee added without following her.

She turned back and gave a trying smile. "Thanks Timmy, I just get so frustrated. I wish just one of the guys that liked me; was worth my time…" She watched him set his chin on his hands and nod along with her words. "I mean, just once I'd like to fall just as madly in love with someone as they are with me."

It was then; Tim stood up and approached her. "Abby, believe me, you'll find him, or he'll find you. Either way, it's gonna happen."

"When you say it; it makes me think it's possible."

"That's cuz it is…trust me." He sent her a smile and retreated back to the evidence table to continue his work. All the while wishing and hoping that one day…he would be the one to make it possible…


	9. Chapter 9

"Life after death." Tony spouted out into the silent bull pen, as Ziva and McGee were diligently at work.

"Another movie Tony?" Ziva shot back; still focused on her task.

He shook his head. "No, I'm serious. What of it? You think there's life after death? I mean we deal with death all the time and we've never talked about it."

She looked up. "Probably because we're supposed to be solving the case; not quoting philosophers."

"You shouldn't be quoting anything." Tony replied with a smirk before looking over at McGee. "What about you Probie? You believe in the here-after?"

Tim glanced in his direction. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"And here I was expecting five bullet points about why it's not possible."

McGee shook his head. "Trust me, the debates been going on since the beginning of time. Every side agrees to disagree, because there is no finality. It comes down to faith."

"Good answer Probie…" Tony responded with a nod. "Now you Ziva…what's your two cents?" He watched her look back at him confused. "Two cents…it's an expression…I'm asking for your opinion."

"Oh well. I'd like to believe there is a heaven…just as I'd like to believe there is a hell."

"So your answer is yes?"

She nodded with a shrug. "It would appear so." She examined his expression. "And what about you Tony?"

He leaned back in his chair; not expecting the question to be re-directed towards him. "Absolutely."

"Wow, so sure of yourself. Big surprise there." Ziva commented; as she continued to give full focus back to her work.

"I believe that all the people we don't catch; get a consequence that lasts a hell of a lot longer than any jail sentence they could get here on earth."

Tim stopped his work. "That sounds like what the boss would say…"

"Is that right McGee?" Gibbs strode in and arrived in front of Tim's desk.

"Uh, well, that is if you believed in that kinda stuff boss." He responded quickly; and glanced at Tony for a rescue.

"We were just talking about the after life boss. Probie seems to think you're a believer?" Tony gently delivered the question; not expecting much of an answer.

Gibbs went behind his desk. "You'll find out for sure real soon, unless you find us a lead on this case."

Days later; after catching the killer, Gibbs approached his team. "What happens here determines what happens after this. If there isn't a heaven or hell…" He stopped himself and took a final look at the man being placed in handcuffs. "Then the hell with it."


	10. Chapter 10

"You tell him." Tony shot back, attempting to focus on the road.

"Me? Why should I be the one to tell him?" Ziva responded with a shake of her head.

"Cuz, if I do, then we'll have to break up."

"Why?"

"Simple. I'll be dead."

Ziva scoffed. "Please Tony; Gibbs is not going to kill you. If anything; he will try and talk you out of it."

"Talk? Gibbs talk? Yeah, he's gonna take me into his office and talk me out of it. Right."

She shrugged. "Well we cannot keep us a secret forever."

"Secret." He sighed. "Gosh I hate that word."

"You've been good at keeping it so far."

"You know something." He snapped his fingers. "Maybe we don't even have to tell Gibbs…maybe he already knows. I mean let's face it the man is an Enigma."

She shook her head. "If he knew, he would have said something."

"Again with the talking thing. You getting the boss confused with Ducky?"

"I'm just saying, with something this important, he would not let it go unannounced."

He took a left turn. "You know, I'm thinking we should reconsider the whole eloping thing. It really could prove to be beneficial."

"How?" She shot back; eloping was simply not an option for her.

"Like I said before, we'll both be alive...long enough to enjoy our own marriage ceremony anyway…I don't think Gibbs would make either of us widowers."

"You are overreacting Tony…he is not going to do anything that drastic…"

"Fine, then you tell him."

"No, you tell him."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You." Tony finished the argument and took in a breath. "Okay listen, we'll flip for it. Heads I tell him, Tails you tell him." He pulled the car into the parking spot outside NCIS; and reached for a quarter. He flipped it up into the air and let it drop into his hand. "Ha, tails."

Ziva sighed in defeat, then quickly took the coin from him.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his arm after the strike.

"This is a two sided coin you...you…" She was starting to become furious.

Tony smiled that devilish smile. "Best two out of three?" He gave her a trying smile. "Okay not funny…listen, we'll both tell him."

She nodded in agreement as they both got out of the car and headed towards the door. They arrived in front of Gibbs desk a short time later. He looked up at the two of them in silence.

Ziva nudged him. "You first."

Tony sighed. "No you first."


	11. Chapter 11

"Timmy!" Abby hollered into her phone for McGee to come down and he practically came running. "Need help."

McGee was always happy to offer assistance, especially to her. He arrived behind her moments later. "Yes?"

"I can't figure out how to open this attachment from Tony."

Tim shrugged. "Is it an encrypted file?"

"I don't think so."

He motioned for her to step aside and within seconds had it opened. "There you go."

She smiled. "Thanks Timmy. You may now return to your regularly scheduled task."

He turned to leave; but something stopped him. "You didn't really need me to help you open that file did you?"

She tried not to blush. "It was trickier than it looked."

He grinned. "Abby, if you want to see me; you don't have to think up an excuse."

"You're talking non-sense McGee…I think you need some caffeine…while you're at it, can you bring me back one?"

Tim smirked and stood their like a fixture. "Yeah," He reached for the Caf Pow sitting beside her and noticed it was full. "Need another one already eh?"

"My average take down speed is less than sixty seconds…it's more than feasible I'll be needing another one soon. So stop fishing…"

"Uh huh. Sure." He turned to leave once more. "Be back with one Caf Pow." In a few minutes he returned and set it down beside her. "Anything else I can get for you my queen?"

She managed a laugh. "No, I'm good thanks."

It wasn't more than ten minutes; when his desk phone rang. "Sure Abs, be right down."

"What's it this time Probie?" Tony asked as he watched McGee get up rather quickly. Knowing full well where he was headed at that speed.

"Spider."

"She getting another tattoo?"

He shook his head. "No she saw a spider crawl across her screen and can't find it…"


	12. Chapter 12

_Takes place the night Gibbs retires...Post Hiatus..._

_--_

"It all makes sense now Probie." Tony sipped his drink and did his best to keep eye contact with his friend sitting across from him.

Tim had a bit of a buzz on; but wasn't surprised by Tony's comment. After all; Tony always quoted philosophic when he drank. "What makes sense now?"

"A lot…"

"Uh huh." Tim glanced at his drink. "I think you've had enough Tony."

"I'm good McSober…just listen okay…"

"Here we go…" McGee mumbled under his breath and hoped his other team members would be arriving soon to rescue him.

"So the boss had a wife and daughter…I mean that's huge."

Tim interrupted. "I think what's even more huge; is that he kept it a secret. I mean even Ducky didn't know."

Tony put his hand up. "Let me finish Probie…so the boss had a wife and daughter…that so totally explains a lot…why he's so darn protective of us…why he got substantially more bastard-ish after Kate…why Abby's his favorite…it all makes sense…"

"That's a keen investigative mind you have Tony." Tim added; hoping the rant was over.

"I mean sheesh…I feel so bad for him you know? Never in my life did I think I would pity the boss…but man, his wife and daughter. That had to hurt."

"I'm sure it did."

"Yeah…" Tony took down his drink and motioned for their waiter. "Another please…Probie?"

Tim put his hand up. "No I'm good thanks."

"Bring him another…" Tony objected. "On me Probie."

"Tony…"

"Hush." Tony shook his head. "We're drowning our sorrows here McGee."

"From the sound of it, you're drowning Gibbs' sorrows."

"Yeah, well, somebody has to…don't see him here do ya?"

McGee ignored the comment and looked at his watch. "I'm gonna see what's keeping Abby." He reached for his phone and after a few minutes ended the call. "She'll be here soon; Ducky's picking her up on the way."

"Where's everyone's favorite assassin?"

Tim shrugged. "She said she wanted to be alone tonight."

"Gotchya...she's gotta do her whole mossad coping thing." He played with a few pretzels. "Sure wonder what the boss said to Ducky on his way home…" Tony nodded his thanks to the waiter and took a gulp of his new drink.

"If I know the boss…he said a mouth full of silence." Tim sipped his drink as well. "Think he's gone for good?"

Tony shrugged. "Do I look like my boss's keeper?"

Tim had to smile. "Not right now you don't." He watched as Tony threw his hands up.

"I can't believe it…I just cant believe it…I mean sure, leaving me in charge, who can blame him…but leaving Abby…leaving the team…that's just…just…" He waved his hands around. "Give me a good word author boy…"

"Inconceivable?" Ducky entered, Abby in hand. He moved a chair back for her; and slowly took a seat of his own. "I see you two have quite a head start?" He motioned towards the empty glasses lining the table.

Tim agreed. "Yeah, well, the boss leaving deserves nothing less." He looked to see Abby frown at the mention of it. "Sorry…"

She shook her head. "It's not your fault McGee…he's the one that left remember?" She motioned for the waiter; and he arrived within seconds. "Gonna need three of whatever he's having….got some catching up to do."

Tony examined her. "Remember the last time you had three of what I was having?"

Abby tried to smile. "No I don't."

"Exactly," Tony continued. "But I guess tonight's a special occasion…" He burped. "Of sorts…"

Ducky chimed in with a sigh. "I suppose; I'll be the designated driver tonight."

Tony lifted his finger up. "Speaking of driver…how was the ride home with the man formerly known as the boss?"

"As to be expected." The drinks arrived at his response and he quickly called for a toast. "To new beginnings."

The four solemnly raised their glasses, and with a clink; set them back down on the table. Tony was staring at the bottom of his glass; as if looking over a water fall. Tim was taking the label off his imported beer; and Abby had her signature pout written all over her face. Ducky let out another sigh. "I suppose, it's a bit cliché, but given the circumstances…"

Tony slowly lifted his head up. "No, you're right Doctor…to new beginnings." He put his glass up once more; and this time the four followed with a drink; as if sealing it.

"So…he's really gone isn't he guys?" Abby twirled the ice around in her glass; as her eyes welled up with tears.

McGee reached out and took her hand from under the table. "We'll be okay."

Tony stared across at him. "You really believe that don't you Probie?"

Tim examined the faces staring back at him and answered. "Somebody has to."


	13. Chapter 13

"You honestly want to date…_me_?"

Kate sent him a trying smile. "Why not? You're handsome; established and believe it or not, less of a jerk than the last guy I dated."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well you've never met the guys I dated." She started to laugh; and slowly shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a thought."

"_Just_ a thought? You never _just _have thoughts Kate."

"What? You can read minds now?"

He shrugged. "It's a blessing and a curse."

"Look, it'd be convenient; after all, we work together…"

"I'd forgotten."

She continued. "We have some of the same interests…"

"I build a boat."

She grinned in return. "I can swim."

"I've been told I have trouble communicating."

"Workable."

He continued. "I have very little patience."

"Mine will more than make up for it."

"I have three ex-wives."

"I have 3 brothers."

He stepped closer to her. "I like red heads."

"That could change."

"When?"

She stepped even closer. "Now."


	14. Chapter 14

"Why can't we interrupt him during interrogation again?"

Tony peered over at the young agent and stared. "It's a rule."

"Yeah, I realize that Tony, but why?"

"Haven't you learned anything in your time here Probie? There doesn't have to be a reason. It just is."

"You mean you never question what he does?" He motioned towards Gibbs empty desk and watched Tony stare at him in shock.

"Bite your tongue McGee. This is the boss we're talking about."

Tim nodded. "I get it….you don't know either."

Tony then stood up and paced towards his desk. "You know... that know it all attitude of yours is gonna get old real quick."

"I'm just trying to understand the people I work with better; that way we can be more efficient."

"Well let me clue you in on a little secret Probie…you don't ask the boss questions…you watch and learn."

"But won't asking questions make the process run more smoothly?"

Tony knocked on McGee's head as if it were a door. "Is anyone home? I just told you; don't wonder…whatever is, is. It's that simple. Don't make it any more complicated than it has to be. Trust me."

Tim watched him retreat back to his own desk; but wouldn't let up. "So…if Gibbs tells me to jump off a bridge…"

"You yell…look out below…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Let me guess, you're Magnum." Ziva added as she leaned back in her chair. Things had been rather slow; and they had resorted to Tony's musings to pass the time.

"Naturally." He replied with a grin. "McGee would be Rick…my trusty sidekick; loyal to the very end."

Tim looked up from his computer. "That's actually kinda nice Tony."

"He's also easily manipulated and can't fight to save his life."

McGee stuck out his tongue. "Grow up."

Tony ignored the comment and continued. "Higgins is Ducky hands down."

"And me?" Ziva sat up.

"The damsel in distress that I save and eventually fall in love with throughout the course of the episode…"

She also stuck her tongue out. "I'll pass."

Tony continued regardless. "The boss is like Magnum's arch nemesis, always one step ahead until he takes him down hard…"

"How hard would that be DiNozzo?"

Tony immediately began to punch at his keyboard. "Oh hey boss, we were just…"

"Grabbing your gear, got a dead sailor, we're headed to Norfolk." He reached for the keys and tossed them in Tony's direction.

"Pull up the Ferrari Tom…"


	16. Chapter 16

Abby plopped herself down on the couch and put her feet up. "So what do you think it would be like?"

Kate sat back and placed the pop corn bowl in her lap. "Mmm. I get the feelings words wouldn't do it justice."

Abby agreed. "It would totally have to be experienced."

"Definitely." She reached for the remote control and hovered over the play button. "What about DiNozzo?"

Abby had to smile. "Sloppy."

"You're probably right." She lifted the remote just as the front door swung open.

"We come bearing Pizza!" Tony threw himself down between the two of them just as McGee stumbled through the door carrying two boxes of pizza and a two liter of pop.

"Little help here." He set the food down on the counter and watched the two liter tumble to the ground. "Thanks a lot Tony."

"Any time delivery boy." He threw both arms to his side and smiled. "So what you two talk about while we were gone?"

Abby and Kate exchanged smiles. "You know, this and that."

Tony sat up. "Come on, you can be honest with me…I wont use it against you."

Kate eyed him. "You promise?"

He nodded emphatically. "Do you even have to ask?"

Tim set the boxes down and Abby swiftly reached for a piece before answering. "We talked about what it would be like to kiss the boss man…"

Kate agreed. "Then we wondered about you Tony."

He tried not to laugh. "Yeah right. You guys didn't have to lie…" He grabbed the two liter and twisted the cap off. It was only seconds before the contents exploded over him and Abby. "Why didn't you stop me Probie?"

Tim ignored him and shrugged. "So you guys didn't talk about what it would be like to kiss_ me_?"

Abby reached for a few napkins. "No need to talk about what's already been experienced McGee."

Tony then snapped his head at Kate; then back at Abby. "Wait, so…you really did talk about that…well, what'd you say about me?" He watched them respond by simply staring at his soaked shirt and pants. He quickly threw his hands up. "And the boss?"

They exchanged smiles before Abby responded by leaning back on the couch. "There are no words Tony…"

"For what?"

Kate finished for her as she finally pressed play. "For what _has_ to be experienced."


	17. Chapter 17

"Only one of the most loveable TV characters of _all _time."

Ziva rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Tony, must you torture us with your constant references…"

"And must _you_ torture us with your constant butchering of the English language."

She put her finger up. "That is different…I am a foreigner…"

"Don't have to tell me twice." He countered; and continued on his rant. "Short little guy…always wore green…from Iowa…lived on a farm…come on people…"

Tim was clearly multi-tasking as he worked on his report and listened to Tony at the same time. Something he'd gotten very good at it. "Got nothing Tony."

"Ah geez…okay…" He cleared his throat. _"Choppers!!" _

Ducky strolled in right at that moment. "Oh my dear fellow…are you doing your impersonations again?"

Tony nodded. "You got an answer for me Ducky?"

"I do indeed…that's the young chap from that army doctor show…I did enjoy watching it; reminded me often of my time in…"

Tony had to interrupt. "Okay, next one." He tapped his forehead and cleared his throat a second time. _"This reminds of the time…"_

Ducky hid a smile. "Are you mocking me Anthony?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm serious….this guy is definitely on my top five characters ever list…"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I'm at a loss." Ducky replied and looked towards McGee who seemed moderately interested in the conversation. "What about you Timothy?"

"It's that British guy from Magnum P.I."

Ducky agreed. "Ah yes, I do recall catching an episode or two back in the 80's, never was a big fan of that man…always rambling on an on with mindless drabble…"

The three hid a laugh as Tony continued. "Okay, okay, you'll have to guess this one…" He cleared his throat a third time. _"I don't believe in coincidences_…" It was then his head was thrust forward as a familiar face appeared behind him.

Ziva quickly raised her hand. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS…"


End file.
